


Shotgun Control

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shotgunning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: Experimenting with one thing often leads to additional new experiences.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siren_Of_Old](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/gifts).



> This is one of the most explicit things I've ever written. And I fucking love it.

            You sat on the balcony of your apartment, a blunt between the index and middle fingers of your right hand, the end lit and a small wisp of smoke rising from it. The night air was cool against your skin, and the night was peaceful. The traffic noise below you was quieter than usual. A siren whined in the distance. You brought the blunt to your lips, taking a long drag and holding the smoke in your lungs before exhaling, the smoke curling into the sky and swirling around you like a cloud. Your phone buzzed in your pocket. It was a text from your friend Ross.

            _I’m bored. Can I come over?_

            _I’m smoking rn. If you don’t mind being around that, sure,_ you texted back. He answered he was “chill with the marijuana usage” and would be over in ten minutes. His strange way of telling you he didn’t care you were smoking made you smirk. Ten minutes later, you heard Ross enter your apartment using the key you’d given him a few weeks ago. It took him a few minutes to find you out on the balcony.

            “G’day mate,” you greeted in a purposefully bad Australian accent.

            “How’s it hangin’ dude?” Ross answered in an equally bad American accent. You chuckled and he pulled a chair next to you, the scrape of metal on concrete filling the air. Ross plopped down on the chair and stacked his feet on top of one another on the railing, his legs crossed and posture atrocious.

            “Good day?” you asked, taking another drag.

            Ross shrugged. “Barry and I got a lot of recording done today and I managed to animate a little bit too, so yeah I guess.” He looked at you. “You seemed busy though.”

            You nodded. “A lot of people called today and there was a lot of mail to go through. A lot of games came in today.”

            Ross watched the smoke swirl around your head. “Any good ones?”

            “A DS one that I used to play when I was younger. It’s called Super Princess Peach. Have you heard of it?”

            “I think so,” Ross replied. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he thought. “That’s the one where Peach rescues Mario right?”

            “Yeah! It’s a lot of fun,” you said enthusiastically.

            “Wanna do it with me on Grumpcade?” Ross asked.

            You smiled at him. “Yeah, sure! That sounds fun!” He chuckled.

            “Why are you so bubbly? Is it the weed?” he said, his tone a mixture of teasing and genuine curiosity. You smiled slightly and shrugged, pausing to take another inhale.

            “It could be,” you answered. “Sometimes it makes me giggly and shit, but usually I just get sleepy. And hungry as fuck.” Ross hummed in response, still looking at you. You followed his gaze to the blunt.

            “Wanna try it?”

            Ross looked at the ground, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe? Does it make it hard to breathe?”

            “Kinda, a little,” you said. “You’ll probably cough a little bit. It might be easier to shotgun it if it’s your first time.”

            “What’s shotgunning?” Ross asked. You turned to face him in your chair.

            “C’mere. Get close.” Ross raised an eyebrow at you but obeyed, swinging his legs off the railing and scooting over in front of you. At your instruction, he opened his mouth, and you took a deep inhale from your blunt. You exhaled the smoke into his mouth, and through your half-lidded eyes you could see his cheeks turn pink. Ross coughed a little, turning his head so he didn’t cough in your face. You leaned back, waiting for his verdict.

            “That’s, uh…that’s nice,” he said. “Am I supposed to feel a little lightheaded?” You nodded, a lazy smile on your lips. Ross bit his lip and looked at you as you took another drag. He leaned forward slightly, lips parted, and you exhaled into his mouth again.

            The two of you continued this process until the blunt was little more than ashes. You and Ross giggled when you would occasionally get too close and bump noses. You had taken to holding his jaw gently in your hands as you exhaled to keep him steady, and you had to fight the urge to kiss him multiple times. He just looked so _good_ with his eyes closed, mouth open in an O, face relaxed in complete bliss, wisps of smoke curling around his face.

            “There’s no more, Ross,” you said once the blunt was gone. “You can open your eyes now.” He opened his eyes slowly, a content smile on his face. “How do you feel?”

            “Pretty good,” he answered with a sigh, and you laughed. He narrowed his eyes at you.

            “Sorry,” you chuckled, “you’re just really cute right now.”

            “Speak for yourself,” Ross said. “You’re super fucking cute.” He poked your nose on the last word for emphasis, and you giggled.

            “No way,” you argued playfully. Your initial panic that you’d let the fact you found him cute slide was gone, replaced by the fog and fuzziness marijuana brought to your brain. You could always brush off what you said right now as a crazy, THC induced mumbling.

            “Way,” Ross argued back, leaning a little closer. “You’re the cutest person I know. You’re adorable.”

            “You are so fucking high,” you laughed, despite the butterflies in your stomach. Ross’ stomach rumbled, and you headed to the kitchen.

* * *

 

            You got high with Ross a few more times over the next few months. The second time, he tried smoking directly from the blunt, but it caused awful coughing fits that left his eyes watering and his throat sore. It became clear that he couldn’t do it that way, and since you never feel like making pot brownies, you shotgun him every time. There have been a few times your lips have accidentally brushed, but neither of you have ever said anything about it. You’ve been a bit frustrated by how much Ross has been flirting with you as soon as marijuana enters his system, and you can’t help but wonder if it’s purely drug-induced.

            Just as you were going to light a blunt with Ross for the fifth time, something makes you stop. You put the lighter down and looked at him across the tiny table on your balcony, the usual setting for this kind of thing ever since that first night.

            “You okay?” Ross asked, and you smoothed the crease in your brow that you hadn’t even realized was there.

            “Yeah, I just…” You ran a hand down your face. “Can I ask you something?”

            “Yeah,” he said hesitantly.

            “You know that pot isn’t the same thing as alcohol, right?” you said. “It doesn’t really do the same thing. It doesn’t really take away your inhibitions so much as it makes you really easygoing.”

            “I’m pretty sure I know it works by now,” Ross said flatly. “What makes you ask that?”

            “I don’t know,” you said. You felt pretty stupid now. You didn’t know how to ask if his flirting while high was genuine. You knew that not everyone was affected the same way; maybe Ross just got really flirty when he was high. A friend you’d smoked with in college had been like that.

            Ross looked at you, concern etching his features. He pushed the marijuana aside and put his hand over yours gently. You looked up at him, and _God,_ he was beautiful in the dim light from the city below you. His blue eyes seemed to look directly into you, and try as you might, you couldn’t read the expression swimming in them.

            “Are you okay?” he asked gently. You felt like you were going to cry. Maybe you were, as your vision blurred and Ross let out a small noise of surprise and confusion. You turned your head away, wiping at your eyes with your long sleeves, mentally cursing yourself for being so sensitive.

            “I’m fine,” you mumbled. “I don’t really wanna get high right now. Sorry.”

            “Dude, who cares about getting high?” Ross said incredulously. “What’s wrong? First you’re asking cryptic questions and now you’re just crying out of nowhere.” You sighed. Tense silence filled the air, and it didn’t pass for a good five minutes as Ross waited for your answer.

            “It was stupid,” you said as you wiped at your eyes again. “I just kinda felt like you’ve been flirting with me every time we’ve gotten high together. At first I thought that you were just high, but you kept doing it, and…” Your voice trails off, and it takes you a minute to find it again. “And I thought that maybe you were using being high as an excuse to flirt with me. But that wouldn’t really work, because being high doesn’t…it’s not like being drunk. You know that. Just forget it, okay? I’m being dumb.”

            “You’re not being dumb,” Ross said sheepishly. “You’re right, actually.” You looked at him, and he blushed.

            “I, well,” he continued, stuttering, “I’ve always thought you were cute. But I was always too nervous to do anything, so I thought if I flirted with you when I was high and you got grossed out I could blame it on the marijuana.”

            “Blaming it on the marijuana is what I _was_ doing,” you said. “The only reason I didn’t fucking push you against a wall and make out with you every time we’ve gotten high is because we were high!”

            “So you’d do that right now since we’re sober?” Ross said, smirking ever so slightly.

            “Shut the fuck up Ross,” you mumbled before taking his face in your hands and kissing him with a little more force than you’d intended.

            Ross made a startled noise in his throat before kissing you back. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but quickly got more heated as one of your hands slid from his jaw to his hair. He grunted and reached for you, knocking over the little table as his hands found your waist. You climbed in his lap, straddling him, both of your hands in his hair, tugging lightly. Ross growled and tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth, causing you to groan into his mouth. His hands slid up your sides slowly and you hummed in pleasure.

            Your mouth strayed from Ross’ lips to his neck, peppering it in hot, sloppy kisses. The feeling of him shuddering beneath you sent a thrill up your spine and a low burning to your stomach. He groaned and breathed out a string of hushed curse words when you slowly dragged your tongue up from his collarbone. His hands trailed down to your ass and squeeze, and you moaned quietly, your hips rocking forward slightly.

            “Ross,” you panted, and you forgot what you were going to say when you felt the pads of Ross’ fingers brush against the small of your back, the skin-to-skin contact making your mind go blank.

            “Do you want me?” Ross murmured into your ear, his voice canted low. His fingers ghosted over your back, tracing patterns on either side of your spine. Goosebumps rose on your skin as your shirt rode up.

            “Yes, Ross, please,” you said, a note of desperation in your voice.

            And then you were going through the balcony door, Ross leading you by the hand, stumbling through your dark apartment, breathless giggles filling the air when you tripped and fell into his side, your bedroom door closing behind you, moonlight streaming in through the window, Ross’ eyes practically glowing, his hands on either side of your head, his fingers brushing against your cheek as he smiled at you with more love in his expression than should be possible, a shudder running through your body as you realized this was really happening.

            Ross’ lips were on yours again, heated and rough and chapped. You parted long enough for you to pull his t-shirt over his head and toss it on the floor. He slipped his hands under yours, tracing circles with his fingers, causing you to groan deeply into his mouth. Your skin was on fire; every touch sent huge spikes of arousal throughout your entire body. Ross tugged your shirt off and fumbled with the button on your jeans for a moment before removing those too, revealing your soaked panties. He rubbed you through the fabric, drawing a desperate moan out of you.

            Apparently taking off your panties was too much work, as Ross simply shoved his hand in them and began stroking your dripping folds. It didn’t occur to you to complain as your back arched off the bed, a moan ripping from your throat. Ross kissed your neck as you writhed beneath him, your hands gripping the sheets, his name mixing with moans and whimpers and curse words.

            “You’re beautiful,” Ross sighed into your ear, his thumb circling your clit. You keened and gripped the sheets tighter. “You’re so perfect. Look at you, coming apart like this when I’m just using my fingers. I haven’t even gone inside you yet.” His index finger teased at your entrance, running up and down the slit.

            “Ross, please, _shit,_ ” you practically sobbed.

            “I like it when you beg,” Ross purred, nuzzling into your neck. “Beg some more.”

            “Please, _please,_ Ross! I need you, _please_ —”

            You practically screamed when his finger entered you, your sentence stopping short. Ross smirked against your neck, a low hum of pleasure rumbling in his throat. He used his free hand to tug your panties off, sliding them down your legs, his other hand slowly pumping his finger in and out of you. He added a second finger and stars danced in your vision. A white-hot coil of pleasure in your stomach twisted tighter with every thrust. He curled his fingers and you were coming harder than you had in your life. Ross guided you through it, his thumb tracing your clit in slow circles, drawing as much pleasure out of you as possible before you were flinching away from the contact, overstimulated.

            “Good girl,” Ross said in a low voice, and a shiver of pleasure ran down your spine. He withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean, maintaining eye contact with you the entire time. You swallowed as you imagined his fingers in _your_ mouth instead, his face red and his bottom lip between his teeth as his imagined your lips wrapped around something else entirely. You felt heat pooling in between your legs despite the fact that you just came.

            Your bra was still on, and Ross seemed to realize that at the same time you did. He struggled with the clasp, having to try a few times before getting it undone and off of you. You suddenly felt shy. You were completely exposed before him, and if it weren’t for the absolute awe in Ross’ eyes, you’d mention something about him still being mostly clothed. His hands ran down your body slowly as he murmured something you couldn’t hear. His thumbs brushed your nipples, and you shivered.

            “Ross,” you breathed, running your hands up his arms, “Ross wait.” His hands were off you in an instant.

            “What’s wrong?” Ross asked, concern in his voice.

            “What about you?” you said as your fingers brushed the waist of his jeans.

            “Don’t worry about me,” he said, hands closing around your wrists. “I want to make you feel good.”

            “This _will_ make me feel good,” you protested. His breath hitched slightly when you ran your hand over the bulge in his pants. “Please. I—I want—I want you to come in my mouth.” Ross’ eyes widened at your quiet plea, and you felt him twitch against your thigh. Your mouth began to water. One more whisper of “please” into Ross’ ear, and he sat up.

            You made quick work of his jeans and boxers. Ross’ cock sprang free when you slid the elastic down past it, the red of it contrasting with the pale skin of his thighs, a few beads of precome already forming at the tip. You ran your tongue from base to tip on the underside of his shaft, and he moaned quietly.

            ” _Fuck,_ ” he hissed. “God, baby girl, that—” Another moan ripped from his throat, louder this time, as you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock. The heat between your legs grew in intensity. Your wrapped one hand around the base as you began to slowly take him in your mouth. Ross was already a mess, his breathing labored, his hands tangled in your hair on the back of his head, his dick twitching in your mouth, moans spilling from his lips. You hummed when he hit the back of your throat, sending vibrations through his dick and causing his fingers to twist in your hair.

            Ross whimpered when you swallowed, the muscles of your throat massaging the tip of his dick. You did this a few more times before pulling your head back, pausing to swirl your tongue around the tip, and repeating the process. Ross’ fingers tightened in your hair and you groaned. You drew your head back again, and rather than swirling your tongue, you slowly dragged the flat of it over the tip of Ross’ cock, drawing a loud moan from the Australian’s lips.

            “I’m close,” he panted as his hips twitched upwards, forcing more of him into your mouth. “I’m so close, _God._ ” You dove your head back down until he brushed the back of your throat again and swallowed, rubbing circles into his thighs with your thumbs. Ross cursed under his breath, and you felt him tense beneath you. A moment later, cum was pouring down your throat, hot and sticky and bitter as Ross groaned your name. You swallowed as much as you could, but some of it overflowed and poured down your chin. You pulled off of Ross’ dick with a wet sound and licked your lips, your eyes half-lidded and your stomach pleasantly warm.

            “Jesus fucking Christ,” Ross panted, his head thrown back, staring at the ceiling.

            “Was I a good girl?” you asked as you wiped the cum off of your chin.

            “Very good,” Ross said, reaching out to brush his knuckles against your cheek. “So fucking good. You love having my dick in your mouth, don’t you?”

            “Yes,” you breathed.

            “Do you want it somewhere else?” he growled.

            “You know I do, but you just came. I’ll have to wait.”

            “Not for too long. Lay on your back for me.”

            The lightly commanding tone that had returned to his voice sent a shiver down your spine. You did as you were told, and Ross climbed over you. You noticed his erection was already returning, and your thighs twitched with anticipation. Ross shoved one hand in your hair and brought your lips together forcefully, using his other hand to pin your wrists above your head. You whimpered into his mouth and slid his tongue against yours.

            “I can’t wait to get inside of you,” Ross purred into your ear. The hand that had been in your hair trailed down to your folds, and you whimpered. “You’re so wet for me. How much do you want me?”

            “So much,” you whispered hoarsely. “Please. I’ve been good.”

            “Yes you have,” Ross said. “Do you have any condoms baby girl?”

            “Drawer in the night stand,” you said. Ross nodded and retrieved one, putting it on before prodding at your entrance, and after a quiet whimper from you, slowly pushing inside of you.

            “Ross,” you whimpered, wrapping your arms around his torso and digging your nails into his back. He felt so _good,_ better than any fantasy you’d ever concocted in your mind, better than any dream you’d ever had. He groaned quietly, his breathing labored, his pupils blown wide with arousal. He buried himself inside of you to the hilt, your walls stretched around him, your heart pounding.

            “You’re so tight,” Ross grunted. Your name tumbled past his lips in a groan as he pulled out slowly, and he grunted as he snapped his hips forward. You yelped with pleasure, your back arching, your nails digging further into his skin. He repeated his actions until he had a steady rhythm, faster and rougher than his first thrust. Your mind had gone completely blank—all you could do was moan and gasp his name and rake your nails down his sweaty back as he thrusted into you and growled dirty, sinful things and praise into your ear.

            “Ross,” you moaned, “Ross I’m close. I’m going to come.” Stars danced in your vision and you screamed when you felt Ross’ thumb on your clit, stroking in time with his thrusts. He’d had to adjust slightly to be able to put his hand between your bodies, and the change in angle caused him to repeatedly hit your g-spot, sending waves of pleasure crashing over your body.

            “You can do it baby girl,” Ross murmured. “Come for me. Let me hear you scream my name. I want everyone in this building to know who you belong to.”

            His words tipped you over the edge. Your orgasm crashed over you, your thighs twitching, your entire body trembling slightly, sweat trickling down your back and pooling on the backs of your knees, your brain going fuzzy. You screamed Ross’ name before dissolving into a mess of moans and whimpers. Ross shuddered above you, thrusting once, twice more before he followed, his hips stuttering, cursing under his breath, your name coming out in a shaky moan. He collapsed on top of you, the two of you a mess of sweaty, tangled limbs and labored breathing.

            “I’m probably going to get a noise complaint,” you said, and Ross laughed.

            “Your neighbors should be grateful that they got to hear you moan like that,” he said. “You sounded so beautiful.” You giggled as he covered your face in kisses, your cheeks feeling warm and your heart swelling with affection. Ross pulled out of you and tied the end of the condom off before tossing it in the garbage can. You felt a satisfying ache in your thighs already beginning to form.

            Ross wrapped his arms around you, stroking your hair gently with one hand while the other ran up and down your back slowly. You curled into his warmth, not caring that the two of you were still covered in sweat. You pressed a chaste kiss to his collarbone, and he held you closer in response. You laid together like that for a while in silence, the only sounds your breathing and the occasional rustle of the sheets.

            “I love you,” Ross whispered, breaking the silence. “So much.”

            “I love you too,” you whispered back. He buried his face in your hair, and you could feel his lips stretch into a smile.


End file.
